Barry Allen x OC X Julian Albert
by PotterAvenger
Summary: Just a silly little drabble, a simple attempt to get my creativity flowing once again.


Barry was sitting at his desk reading through his casefiles, trying his hardest not to look over at Julian. Since coming back from Flashpoint Barry had been trying to get a grip on all the changes, he figured if he could find every change he could understand it more and maybe try to fix it. But at work he couldn't do that. He didn't know Julian, but Julian knew Barry.

"Allen, enough with the knee." The blonde's voice called from across the pathway between their desks.

Though before Barry could even responde to him, both male's became distracted by the sound of a pair of heels walking in their direction.

A tall woman dressed head to toe in black clothing walked into the room, a smile on her face as she ran a hand through her long dark hair. She glanced from Julian to Barry, quirked her brow at him as if sensing the tension between the two men before she moved over to Julian to be greeted with a kiss on the lips.

Barry couldn't help but to just stare at the sight in front of him. His ex girlfriend was fratanising with the enemy. Perhaps an exaggeration, but that was the only way he could think of it in this moment. Unintentionally he let out an awkward cough, disturbing the couple from their pda.

Katie broke the kiss but stayed close to Julian, moving her head just enough to look over at Barry with a confused expression. "What's wrong with you today? We've been over this already, you even agreed that it was fine."

"Are you only just noticing how weird he's acting? He's always been like this. Ever since I got here, I don't trust him." Julian cherped into her ear, perhaps sounding a little too happy considering his girlfriend meerly flashed him a look of disapproval.

"I'm fine.." Barry said rather awkwardly, stuttering slightly as he stood up from his desk, crossing his arms as he walked around to sit on the desk at the opposite side. ".. So how long.. Has this been..?"

"Oh for God's sake Barry." Julia groaned. "He's late for work, he forgets your birthday, now he's forgetting conversations that we've already had. This is exactly the reason why I said in the beginning we didn't need to ask for his ap-"

"Barry can I have a word with you. Alone, outside." Although it sounded like she was asking Barry a question, she was quite literally forcing him out of the room. "Wait here, I won't be long." She whispered to Julian before walking outside of the room, impatiently waiting for Barry outside the door.

"I know that look, what did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something..?" Barry asked with a frown, trying to avoid the topic entirely.

"Are you forgetting we dated for four years? Barry I know when you did something, so what the hell did you do?"

"I.." He paused, frowning at her before he sighed in defeat. He never could lie to her. "I was going through a hard time, I lost my dad and I just.. I couldn't handle it. I ran back in time and saved my mother, creating an entirely new timeline and I hid there. It was great for a few months but.. It eventually started to turn bad, so I came back only to find that things aren't as I left them and I can't fix them." He mumbled, trying to get to the point quicker than having to explain every detail to her like he had done with everyone else.

"You did what?" Katie asked slowly, her expression changing from confusion to a slight look of sadness as she looked at him, before she nodded at him to explain further.

"Before I left, there was no Julian. The guy just came out of nowhere and I don't understand why he doesn't like me so much."

The young woman nodded slowly, trying to understand what he was telling her. Truthfully ever since he had told her that he was the Flash, she never truly understood anything. Not like the others did, she was mostly there for moral support. Or well, that's what she had convinced herself. It was better than feeling useless.

"Is that why you're acting so weird about Julian and I?"

"No.. No if you're happy." He trailed off, glancing away from her as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "In the other time line we were married and we had a son, you wanted another child but we were talking about adopting because.."

She stared at him in silence before she slapped Barry hard enough to leave a red mark on his cheek, cutting him off entirely from finishing his sentence.

"What was that for?!" He asked, holding his cheek.

"The whole reason as to why we broke up, Barry, was because you're in love with Iris. Telling me now, after a failed engagement, that we were married is only going to make me slap you for a number of reasons." She hissed with a frown, shaking her head as a sigh escaped her lips.

"Oh so that stayed the same then." He mumbled, ignoring the woman's confused expression. "Wait.. Oh no, no, no, no.. Tell me.. I didn't.. Do we.. Still have.. A chi-"

"Luke is with Snart." She replied simply, as if she hadn't a care in the world.

".. Our child is with Snart?!" Barry whisper yelled at her before letting out a groan and running a hand down his face, genuinely thinking he had fucked up the worst with this revelation.

"No, he's with Cisco like he is every Friday. God, you really weren't kidding were you?" She asked slowly, biting her lower lip. "Is there nothing you can do to fix it?"

"Nothing."

"Have you spoken to Felicity about it?"

"I spoke to her first."

"Have you told them?"

"I thought it was only right that I did."

"Were you going to tell me?"

"I was going to tell you over lunch with Iris."

"Why Iris?"

"Because I figure she would talk you down from murdering me."

"You may have a point." She shrugged, a slight nod to the side in approval.

"Look, Barry, you're just going to have to deal with this. There is nothing you can do to change things back to how they used to be, so there is no point keeping yourself up at night thinking of everything that you've done."

"It's not that easy, Katie. I feel so guilty about everything. I've messed with people-"

"You had good intentions, Bar. It doesn't matter what you've done, you are still a good man. You tried to fix it, you were honest with your mistakes. Everyone fucks up sometimes. But.. Not everyone happens to be the Flash." She whispered with a small smile, trying to come across as somewhat encouraging. "You know I'm not the best with these advise pep talks, but I strongly believe that you are under too much pressure to be perfect all the time. Just because you have these abilities to do some good in the world, it doesn't mean that you have to be indestructable. You're only human."


End file.
